


Dreams Come True

by SkittleQween



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags May Change, no mon-el
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittleQween/pseuds/SkittleQween
Summary: Your soulmate tattoo is the first words your soulmate says to you.





	1. I

When Kara Danvers was in school, she used to hide her soulmate mark. She didn't want anyone seeing the words on her left wrist no matter what. The only people allowed to see it was her sister Alex, her mom, and dad. Kara always wore sleeves no matter how hot it was outside, just to cover the words that were on her wrist. During gym while she was in high school, they were worked hard and had to do challenging obstacles most of the time. Kara was still wearing long sleeves, she didn't care if she was going to sweat to death, she was only worried that someone would see the words on her wrist.

By the time Kara was in college, she didn't care if anyone saw her mark because she didn't think anyone would pay her mind. Occasionally, while Kara was walking to class, people caught a glimpse of her wrist and immediately cringed. 

Now Kara was 26 years old. She barely cared if anyone saw her mark but she still made and effort to cover it whenever she was around her boss or when she was Supergirl. But there was one downside to being 26 and having the mark. During elementary school, kids never thought twice because it was an innocent phrase, but since she was an adult people had all types of minds and would think of it dirtily.

Kara remembered when she was going to a new cafe and forgot all about her mark. She wore a blouse with no sleeves that day and left her apartment. When she got to the cafe and payed for the food she ordered, the cashier eyed her wrist several times before handing her her receipt. Kara didn't know why he was looking at her wrist like that until she rose her arm to take a sip of the drink that she ordered. She quickly finished her meal and flew home immediately to get rid of the embarrassment. 

Kara learned her lesson after that incident and never went back to the cafe. She was relieved that she didn't decide to go to Noonan's that afternoon because she was a regular there and it would be awkward if she continued going there after the staff saw her mark. It wasn't that Kara was ashamed of her mark, it was just that the words were  _very_ obscene to some people and weren't really meant to be heard or seen. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kara was on her way to CatCo to start her day. She was suppose to do an article on Lena Luthor and submit it before midnight. She got there inn record time to pick up her questions for the assignment. When Kara was in the building she made a quick stop to her office to get her journal and pen to take extra notes. Kara also learned it was beneficial to take notes while doing interviews because sometimes the smallest details made all the difference.

When Kara finally got to L-Corp she waited at the front desk for Miss Luthor's assistant to tell her when she was ready. Kara waited for a good 15 minutes before she was told to go in.

"Miss Luthor is ready for you right now. You may go into her office."

"Thank you." Kara said quickly before rushing to her office. If she wanted to get this article in on time she needed to be fast since she was sure that this article was going to have lots and lots of information. 

Kara knocked on the door even though it was open and waited for the brunette to motion her inside. As soon as she did Kara took a seat and tried to open her notes. She wasn't usually this nervous during her job but it wasn't everyday that you would interview a multi-billionaire CEO.

Lena noticed that Kara was having trouble opening her journal and waited patiently. When Kara finally got the journal to open it flew out of her hands and hit Lena's water bottle which was currently open. The water spilled all over Kara and onto the floor. Before Lena could say anything Kara was already apologizing.

"Oh R-God, I'm so sorry, I don't know what was wrong with my journal today. It seems to have been jammed and I don't know how that could've happened. I'm pretty sure that it was neat and fixed yesterday when I checked. When I got it this morning it seemed perfectly fine and it didn't seem so stuck and clogged up with paper..." her ramble continued on.

Lena stood up to call Jess to call a janitor to clean up the mess but the second she got up she saw that there was water all over Kara.

"Oh my, you're so wet right now."

Lena dialed Jess' number and called someone to help clean the mess up and bring a towel. Kara dried herself up with the towel and retrieved her journal from the floor.

"Well that just happened."

"Again, I am honestly sorry for all of this..." and the ramble continued _again_. 

"You know what, it's okay, seriously stop apologizing."

That sentence certainly stopped Kara's ramble. They finally started the interview. After 30 long minutes of teasing, flirting, and staring, all of Kara's questions were answered except for one. Kara closed her journal and put it inside her bag. Kara got up and shook Lena's hand before leaving. By the time Kara reached the door, she stopped and turned around so she could ask that one question. If she didn't say it know she probably wouldn't have been able to ask it again. Lena apparently wanted to ask Kara a question too because when they spoke, the same sentence came out of their mouths.

"What is on your wrist?"

They were both surprised that both of them had the same question. Lena was the first one to show her wrist to the other. She took off her blazer and put it on her chair while she walked over to Kara. Kara saw writing from Lena's wrist up to her shoulder. Kara saw that it was just her rambling and apologizing, the same way she did earlier. Kara took off her coat and rolled up her sleeves to her elbow. The words were very clear to Lena's eyes.

'Oh my, you're so wet right now.'

Lena luckily was able to stifle her laughter until she realized that Kara was probably hiding her wrists for a while because she knew the types of thoughts most people had. Kara also did the same, realizing that Lena would have to wear long jackets if she wanted to cover her mark. 

Both of them were so happy that they had found each other. Kara didn't know what to do at this point, she had only planned to say that. Lena was speechless too. She never even had a clue that anything like this was going to happen today and had nothing to say. Kara finally broke the silence too ask one last question.

"Would you like to hang out sometime, or like go on a da-"

Kara was adorable to Lena because of her rambling but Lena cut her off.

"Yes, I would love too."

"How does Friday night at 7 sound?"

"Perfect."

They soon exchanged numbers and said goodbye to each other before Kara speeded off home to complete her task before midnight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is definitely going to have way more chapters and longer ones but this was just the first chapter. I just wanted to tell Kara's past and get Lena and Kara to know each other. Please remember that comments and Kudos are appreciated very much.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos you guys have given me! I appreciate it very much so here is another chapter.

Alex grew up pretty disappointed with her mark. It had the most basic words that anyone could say any day. Anytime she did anything for anyone they would say it, and every time she would contemplate if that person was her soulmate. At least twice a week the phrase was said to her. Some nights Alex would go to sleep wondering if every person that had encountered her with that phrase could have been her soulmate and she would regret not asking.

During school one day, Alex had the courage to ask a person if they were her soulmate. It happened one day at lunch where they the most commotion happened. Another student had tripped over their shoelaces and dropped their food. Alex, trying to do the right thing again chose to go help him. She helped the student to their feet and get all their food off the floor.

"Thank you so much"

Alex thought that this was her chance and asked the person the question. Little did she know, the cafeteria was becoming silent and anyone who was within 50 feet could hear their interaction. 

"Are you my soulmate?"

The boy then looked at her weirdly for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. Alex was confused for a moment and then realized what had happened. At this point the whole room was silent and Alex was embarrassed and hurt. She scurried to the bathroom and then started crying.

After that, Alex never  _ever_ attempted to do anything like that again. Alex never let anyone else in heart or get attached to anyone because of an incident in 6th grade. Even now, at age 28 Alex never trusted anyone except for family. Some people thought that it was petty, but to Alex, it was a way to keep her heart safe. Even though she hadn't even known the person or even his name she had her hopes up so high that when she realized he wasn't the one, she became protective of herself to avoid that from ever happening again. She would never forget the laugh that that boy had; even thinking about it made her heart shatter into pieces.

She was ashamed that she was hurt easily and she hadn't known the person for more than a minute. Eventually she let her walls a bit just so she wouldn't feel so lonely.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Alex just left the DEO ready to go home after a long day of work. She was ready to wrap herself up in a big blanket, eat pizza, and watch movies. It was Kara's ideal day put she decided not to disturb Kara while she was at work. She ordered a pizza and chose a movie and listened to music so that time would pass while she was waiting for her food. 

After finally choosing a movie, her doorbell rang. She got her money out to pay for her pizza and scurried to the door. 

"My pizza is here at last." 

Alex was a bit confused when she didn't see the pizza man at the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Maggie was confused about her mark when she was old enough to know all types of food. She was now an adult and a cop but wondering why her mark was referring to pizza. She never worked in pizza delivery or anything to do with pizza at all. She never wanted to work in fast food either. Which was why she was confused about her mark.

Today she stopped three robberies and helped with missing person cases. She had one more task to do before she could go home. She had to go find a woman named Alex Danvers because she was going to be helpful for most of the alien missing person cases since she worked for the DEO and was involved in most alien cases.

She found herself at Alex's doorstep. She knocked a few times and no one answered. She tried again to be responded back with silence. It had been a good 10 minutes and her boss was rushing her, saying that if she didn't find her before 10 she would be fired. 

Now Maggie knocked with new fervor, not trying to lose her job. It was then that she realized that there was a doorbell. She rang it twice and the door was opened.

"Thank you so much" Maggie said relieved that the door had opened and her job would not be lost.

"My pizza is here at last."

They both said at the same time when Alex opened the door. They were confused at first and then realizing what the other had just said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not your pizza delivery" Maggie said quickly to break the silence.

Alex caught a glimpse of what was written on Maggie's arm and then looked at hers. Maggie followed where her eyes were going. When Maggie realized what was on their wrists she had an epiphany. Now everything made more sense and she was never going to work in the pizza business fortunately. Maggie forgot what she was here to do and was now focused on learning everything about Alex.

"Well I'm still waiting for my pizza so I guess you could come in..."

"Maggie. Maggie Sawyer."

"Well in that case my name is Alex."

"I know."

"How?"

"It's a long story." Maggie knew it wasn't a long story but she didn't want to explain how she knew her name at the moment and just wanted to stay in Alex's apartment for a while.

"So, what brings you to my doorstep?" Alex asked while putting some popcorn in the microwave.

"I'm with the NCPD and I was told to find you so you could help us with a few cases."

That one sentence explained a lot to Alex and almost all her questions were answered. A few minutes later, her doorbell rang again and Alex was sure that it was the pizza. She walked back to the living room with the pizza in hand and set it on her coffee table.

"Before you came I was going to watch a movie, do you wanna stay around?" Alex didn't want her hopes to get up this time but at least she was sure that this was her soulmate. 

"Sure I have time anyways." 

Maggie situated herself on the couch next to Alex while they started the movie. Maggie fell asleep halfway through the movie and was leaning on Alex's shoulder. Alex forgot the movie and looked at Maggie while she was sleeping. She knew she would have to wake her up but she was glad that this was her soulmate. Maggie looked so peaceful in her sleep and Alex couldn't help but wait a few more minutes so that she could stare at Maggie's beautiful face.

She eventually woke Maggie up so that she could go home since she had no extra rooms. 

"Could I get your number. I would like to keep in touch with you." Maggie knew that it was cliche but Alex gave her her number. 

"I owe you for the pizza, popcorn, and movies. How could I repay you?"

" 8 p.m on Wednesday at the bar near Rosewood street. You can buy me a drink"

"It's a date" Maggie said not thinking about her words.

"See you then" Alex said before closing the door. She was definitely going to tell Kara about it tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For these first three chapters, I'm going to do separate stories. One for SuperCorp, Sanvers, and Psiturn. For the rest of the story it will all be connected. Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Gayle and Imra's chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know any mistakes and anything that doesn't make sense and I will edit them. I also did not have internet while writing the first part of the story so I made up some things.

When Imra was on her planet, her people were wondering what strange language was written on her arm. Everyone on Titan had a soulmate mark but in their language. Imra would always play around with it when she was little and made stories about who her future soulmate would’ve been.

“I’m gonna marry a super-princess-robot-horse!” Imra used to say when she was little.

                Her friends would always laugh with her and never made her feel less than because of her mark. She felt special since her mark was in an unknown language. Imra had no idea when she would meet her soulmate or how. She was sure this person would just end up on her planet and then she would meet them.

She would tell so many made up stories because no one knew anything about it and she was free to her imagination. She kept a tally on how many days went by until she found her soulmate. She would write it in her journal, which she kept under her bed. Even though her parents said, it was a waste of time and that she needed to be patient and not worry about it, she still kept track of the years and months that had gone. She even kept a separate journal for minutes and seconds, which her parents had no idea how she kept up with it.

Now Imra was 16 years old and she was carrying her journal to keep track of the seconds with her telekinesis powers. It was a normal day where everything was going fine. She decided to take a ride in her pod just to see how people were doing in Titan and probably stop by her friends’ houses on the way. Imra was already high into the sky and was about to turn around. She stayed up to look at some of the stars for a few seconds before she heard a loud rumble.

Imra was startled and stopped recording seconds. The rumble ended up shaking the sky somehow. She turned the pod around to look at Titan. All she saw was explosions happening one by one. She didn’t know where or what they were coming from. She lowered the pod at a safe level and saw her family and friends running out of their homes. All she heard was the sound of the explosions and people yelling. She had never heard sound like this in her life.

Tears flooded down Imra’s eyes. She wanted to go help her people but it was too late. People were dying everywhere and all she saw was bodies and debris from the explosions. She took one last look at Titan before her pod started getting all clouded up and fogged by the smoke. The last explosion was the biggest, and it violently shook her pod and threw her rout of the atmosphere of Titan. The force was so strong it pushed her through space, towards the sun.

Imra could not comprehend anything happening. In just a matter of seconds, she lost everything. Her home, family, friends, she lost her life. She continued hurling towards the sun and the fact that her pod was still on was not helping matters at all. The pod was slowly running out of fuel and would immediately stop moving soon. She watched the meter go lower and lower. She then said her prayers to the gods. Tears once again streamed down her face. She was hurt inside. She wanted to get rid of the pain but crying would not fix that. She wiped the tears off her face and tried to save herself.

She pushed some buttons and adjusted some switches and levers. She looked for any nearby planet to ensure her a safe landing. The landing however would not be soft and would probably hurt. She used her telekinesis to lower the pod. The planet she was landing on had a very strong atmosphere and immediately sucked her in after she hovered a few hundred meters above it.

                Her pod finally landed, and it landed hard. It left an indent in the dirt and was lodged in between the earth and a tree. She was contemplating whether it was safe to open her pod but she eventually decided she was as good as dead now.

                She rested her fingers on three buttons and waited for the cover of the pod to open. If the air on this planet contained nickel, she would be dead. The pod slowly opened with a clutter. She was in a field of crops with no sign of life. She started to walk to see if this planet had any form of humanity.

                After half a day of walking, it was sunset on the planet and she was now near something. She started to see these vehicles going around on the planet. She assumed these people did not speak her language and tried to find out what they spoke. It only took Imra at least a day to master a new language. She brushed some of the dirt off her clothes to make herself look presentable to these strange organisms. She walked until she saw a sort of building. She entered it and saw these creatures. She took a seat near a few and started to learn.

                She came back to the same place for a few days just to make sure she understood this language. So far, she learned that these creatures were called humans and that they have others like her that aren’t from this place. The place she entered was a non-human dive bar. She also learned they had an alphabet so she learned how to read eventually. She figured she should start speaking their language so she would not look like that one person that doesn’t talk. She sat on one of the stools and ordered a meal. She was starving since she did not know how to ask for food in this place.

                She was given her food and started eating. She was stunned by how the humans’ food tasted like. She was halfway through her food when a stranger just sat in her seat. She didn’t need to know from others that this could have been considered rude. However, Imra was just being Imra and kindly greeted the woman.

“Hello, do you need help?”

“Do you have sunburn or are you always this hot.”

Imra blushed and thanked her for the compliment.

“Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knees falling for you.”

Imra laughed at the cheesy pickup lines. She needed this type of humor even though she knew she got them from google.

“I never quite caught your name.” Imra said

“Oh, it must’ve slipped my mind. Gayle. Gayle Marsh”

“And my name is Imra.”

“Well Imra, where are you from? You can’t be from Earth with a gorgeous accent like that.”

Imra chuckled again. She contemplated about telling her about Titan or lying and she eventually chose the former.

“I’m from Titan. The planet…was destroyed a few days ago.” It was hard for Imra to say through the lump in her throat. All Gayle could feel was empathy. Even though she didn’t know how it felt to lose your whole planet, she knew how it felt like to lose one person and that must’ve been ten times worse for Imra.

Imra noticed how Gayle felt bad for her and reassured her that everything was all right and that she just needed to get used to Earth.

Gayle was getting ready to leave the bar and go to work.

“Here’s my number you can call me anytime if you need help adjusting to this planet.”

Imra already knew most of the stuff about Earth so she doubted she would need to call Gayle for that but she still wanted and needed a friend.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

One day later, Imra decided to get a smartphone so that she could call and text Gayle. The bad part about it was that she didn’t know how to operate one. She eventually had to ask help from a stranger on how to use one.

“Excuse me, how do you use this phone?”

“Oh, it’s very easy; all you have to do is press…”

 She helped Imra navigate through the phone and show her all the functions.

“Thank you…”

“Kara”

“Well, thank you Kara and my name is Imra”

“I put my number in your phone if that’s okay with you, just in case you need any more help.”

“That’s great, I’ll see you around”

Imra took out Gayle’s number from her pocket and texted it.

I: Hey, this is Imra

G: Oh hi Imra. Could we meet back at the dive bar I have something I want to confirm

I: Of course, does 7pm sound good for you?

G: Yes, it’s perfect. I will see you then

Imra turned off her phone and tried to find some form of housing. She barely had any money and needed somewhere to stay for the night. She knew that she was in no shape for a job. She did something that is somewhat considered illegal and used her powers to “make some money”. She just wanted enough to get herself an apartment and the rest she would earn.

She found a nice apartment complex and paid with it in cash. She was lucky that this apartment complex was already furnished. All she needed next was some clothes and the she would go and meet Gayle at the dive bar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was 6:30 by the time Imra was ready to meet Gayle at the bar. She then realized if she really wanted to fit in she would need to find a mode of transportation. She didn't want to be seen levitating around and then possibly getting caught. She quickly went to a nearby car dealership and used the same method she used for the apartment on the car. She ended up buying an 2018 Audi A4.

With time to spare she headed to the bar and ordered something while waiting for Gayle. She started texting Kara for a while agreeing on a date to hang out. Kara had suspected Imra was not from Earth and Imra let her know she wasn't. Luckily for her, Kara wasn't either and she would help her get used to Earth. After Imra had confirmed a day and time, Gayle walked into the bar. Gayle looked around before seeing that Imra was in a booth near the windows. 

"Hey. I'm glad you could make it"

"Yea I had finished some errands earlier. So what was it that you needed to confirm."

"Yea about that, I don't really know if it's true because I checked on my end and it was but I wanted to see on yours."

Imra had a confused look on her face, she didn't have a clue about what Gayle was talking about. Gayle rubbed her neck before continuing. 

"Can...can I l-look at your wrist?"

Imra could tell Gayle was nervous. She then realized that Gayle was referring to her mark. She forgot that thing even existed ever since the loss of Titan. Imra was now becoming nervous and was hesitating. She didn't bother to look at the words ever since she learned English since she didn't think they were in English. 

She rolled up her sleeves a bit and showed Gayle her wrist without looking at it herself. Gayle's face immediately changed from nervous to glad. She finally found her soulmate, a beautiful, sweet person. Imra saw Gayle's face changing and assumed that the words showed that they were both soulmates. She pulled her arm back gently and looked at the words.

'Do you have sunburn or are you always this hot.'

Imra's face brightened and a large smile was plastered on her face. She looked into Gayle's eyes while Gayle did the same. They were lost in other worlds until the food came. That was when Imra was brought back to Earth. She figured she would need to say something to Gayle.

"I would like to take you out on a proper date" Gayle asked, beating Imra to the punch. 

"Sure, can you tell me what its going to be?"

"No, but I will text you the address and tell you what to wear."

Imra was now surprised. Usually on Titan when people where together they would know where they are going for dates of fun.

"Ok, just let me know when it is"

They ate their food while talking about Titan and Earth. Afterwards, Imra left the bar and returned home. She took out her phone and set an alarm so in the morning she could search for a job. Imra fell into a a deep slumber shortly after.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also aware some bars don't really serve breakfast, lunch, and or dinner or have booths but in this story they do. Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments and remember to correct me on anything that doesn't seem to make sense.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the date chapter between all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added some new tags so make sure to check that out and I might be changing tags just so they make sense to me. I'm also sorry it took so long. I wrote like 3,000 words then left it alone for a week and then deleted it. Five times. I hope this time it makes sense and is actually good.

     Kara quickly typed out her next article so that she could get ready for her date with Lena. She was so excited that she finally found her soulmate after all these years and that the message written on her arm would slowly fade away. When people finally meet their soulmate and know them the words written on their arms would fade away so that people around them would know they were taken. Some people never had soulmates and they usually turned out salty and rude. That's what happened to Lex Luthor, so slowly he hated people and aliens. After the date, Kara's mark would be about halfway gone; they usually go away after two days from meeting the person.

     Kara finished her article and submitted it to Snapper while rushing out of CatCo. She wanted to make the date with Lena perfect because she liked first impressions. For this date though, she wanted to do multiple things. She texted Lena the attire for the date. She told her comfortable and casual. She didn't want Lena to overdress for the date and have her show up looking like they were going to a five star restaurant. She changed into a white shirt, black ripped jeans, a long necklace and cardigan. She kept her hair straight at the top but wavy at the bottom. She decided against makeup for the date and then called Lena to let her know she was on the way.

     Lena decided to wear an Adidas crop top hoodie and skinny jeans. She put her hair in messy bun and waited for Kara. She knew she had gotten ready too early but apparently Kara did too because she called her at 6:30 and they only lived twenty minutes away from each other. Lena was a bit surprised when Kara told her to dress casual. At least she knew she wasn't taking her to some fancy place like in those movies. She was a bit stressed from the long day at work but since it was Friday she has the rest of the weekend off. She was grateful that the date was today because it was much needed.

    When Kara arrived she quickly got out of the car to open the door to the other side. Lena took this information and put it away for later. Kara looked stunning, even if she was in casual clothes. Kara's bright blue eyes matched her whole appearance. Kara's look made Lena want to do things to her. Lena scolded herself mentally for having such thoughts after just meeting Kara. Lena got into Kara's car and started a conversation while Kara took her somewhere. They talked about work, their families, and their past. As Kara got near to the place she asked Lena if she could blindfold her. Lena complied and put the blindfold on. Kara drove for one more minute before the car stopped. Kara got out of the car and opened Lena's door again. She then took Lena's hand's in hers. Lena's hands were soft and smooth. Her nails were perfectly manicured and neat. Kara took a thorough but brief look at Lena while she was blindfolded. She was a bit disappointed about the blindfold because it got in the way of her emerald eyes. 

     Lena was taken through something outdoors but she didn't know. She could hear crickets, buzzing, and leaves crunching but it could be anything. Kara then sat her on what seemed to be a log and then took the blindfold off. Lena looked around and saw rocks and sticks that formed a campfire. There were two bags of marshmallows and one bag of hot dogs. There was also graham crackers and chocolate. Lena never had anything like this before. Sure she has went to a multitude of formal dinners and galas but never before a campfire.

"Wow Kara, I've never done anything like this I don't even think I know how to do any of this."

Kara came back with sticks she had bought because she didn't want anyone getting sick from the ones in nature. She sat down next to Lena and showed her how to put the hot dogs correctly on the sticks.

"I'm not surprised, the way you were walking through the woods told me everything."

     They both laughed at her statement. They talked a lot about each other until they could answer any question about each other. They finished half of the marshmallows and hotdogs and made all the possible Smores . Kara then got up and continued onto their next place. While they were in the car, Kara was contemplating about whether or not to hold Lena's hand. Lena could tell about what Kara was trying to do so she held Kara's hand. Not only that but she interlocked their fingers. Kara happily held onto Lena's hand tighter.

Kara made it to her apartment after a short ride. She again opened Lena's door and lead her to her home. When Kara entered she microwaved a bowl of popcorn.

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Well I have Netflix so you can choose from there."

     They got settled on the couch and Kara put her recliner up. She motioned for Lena to get closer so they could share. The bowl of popcorn was on the coffee table and the began watching the movie. Throughout the movie, Lena and Kara had unconsciously got closer together. They shifted in such a way that Lena's legs were on Kara's and her head was on Kara's shoulder. Once the credits rolled through Lena turned her head to give Kara a kiss on the cheek. At the same time Kara turned her head to ask Lena how she felt about the movie. Kara and Lena's lips met in a kiss. Lena's lips were soft and sweet. Neither pulled back from the kiss. Kara moved her hand to the back of Lena's neck and deepened the kiss. They soon pulled back just enough to get more air. 

     Kara looked into Lena's eyes to search for any sign of discomfort. Kara then went in for another kiss and this time Lena straddled Kara's lap. Kara put her hands on Lena's waist and bit Lena's lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Lena put her tongue to Kara's lips, asking for entrance. Kara parted her lips just enough to allow Lena in. Their tongues weren't fighting for dominance but just relishing the feeling. Lena tilted her head a bit to deepen the feeling on the kiss. Kara put her hands under Lena's hoodie and rested them on Lena's hips. 

     After 30 minutes of an intense make-out session, they both retracted from their kiss and took a deep breath of air. 

"Wow I have never felt that in my whole life."

"Me neither. I'm speechless"

"Well it is getting late you can stay if you like or I can drive you back to your home."

" _I'd like it if you stayed_ " Kara mumbled almost to quiet for Lena to hear but Lena heard it.

"I can stay here. It is getting late like you said. "

Kara mentally cheered. "I can stay on the couch."

"No way. You are not leaving your bed I can be on the couch."

"How about we both share the bed?"

Lena was unprepared for that question. She never thought about that but she still agreed.

When they got to the room Lena removed her hoodie because she most definitely wasn't going to sleep in it. Kara handed her some spare clothes that she could use for the night. When she did, a part of her shirt lifted up and Kara saw almost all of Lena's bra. Kara bit her bottom lip as Lena did it. Kara quickly changed into a t-shirt and boy shorts. Lena watched as Kara took her shirt off. Lena saw that Kara had abs and a nice body shape. Now it was Lena's turn to bite her lip. They both quickly got into the bed.

Lena turned to face Kara and looked into her eyes. 

"This sounds so weird because I have never said it before but, do you... want to be my..."

"...girlfriend?" Kara finished

"Yea that."

"Of course. I would love to be your girlfriend." 

They laid down like that for a couple of minutes.

"Does it seem like we're going to fast?" Kara asked, breaking the silence.

"No, not at all"

Lena gave Kara a kiss on the lips before dozing off.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

Alex was nervous about what to wear to meet up with Maggie. She knew it was just an ordinary meet-up at a bar, but Maggie was her soulmate and she wanted to dress to impress. She decided on wearing a black shirt and leather jacket. She also decided on skinny jeans and sneakers. She left her hair the same way it was and got on her motorcycle. She was at the bar 5 minutes early and got a stool.

She was on her phone scrolling through social media not noticing Maggie had already sat beside her, ordered a drink for her and started looking over her shoulder. It wasn't until she saw something she didn't want to see and put her phone down when she saw Maggie. Maggie just chuckled at her reaction to the rather obscene image.

"I didn't know you liked looking at that stuff." Maggie teased.

"Come on, it was just one picture and when I saw it I immediately put my phone down."

"Then why was it on your dashboard?"

Alex didn't know how to respond soon her cheeks were tinged red.

"Don't worry I'm just messing with you." Maggie assured.

 Alex saw that she had a drink in front of her and immediately drank a large amount. The liquid went down the wrong chute and she regretted her actions the second she had done it. She was now clawing at her throat and started choking. If her cheeks weren't blushing furiously before, it was now. She never thought to ask what type of drink Maggie bought for her. 

  Maggie helped Alex by patting her on the back and once she stopped choking she immediately put her face in her hands, trying to hide her red face. 

"I didn't know tequila had that type of effect on you."

"Me neither. Now I'm adding it to the list of things that can choke me." Alex responded without thinking.

"What else was on that list?"

When Alex realized want Maggie was implying, she went back to blushing. Her blush had reached all the way to her ears now and she was sure that if I didn't stop, it would be as red as her hair.

"Your cute when you get all red."

"Your one to talk," Alex said, regaining confidence. "those dimples of yours make you look like one of those stuffed animals that you can snuggle up with."

"Stuffed animals don't have dimples" 

"I know but they still want to make me cuddle."

Now Alex and Maggie were pink. Alex from realizing that she admitted to wanting to cuddle up twice and Maggie from hearing that Alex wanted to cuddle.

"I didn't know you were such a softie Danvers."

"There are lots of things about me that you don't know dimples"

"Are you going to use that nickname on me now."

"Yep" Alex replied, putting emphasis on the 'p'.

Alex ordered another drink that she was sure that she was familiar with and started to get to know Maggie.

"You mean to tell me that you have only been to Zaxby's once in your whole entire life?"

"Yea, and it was for a school spirit day event."

"I'm going to have to take you there one day dimples"

"In that case I have to take you to the amusement park in the city. How can you have live here for almost a decade and not have went there?" Maggie asked, incredulously.

"I don't even know. Work got in the way I guess and I never had time."

"I still can't believe it. I've lived here for just two years and I have gone there 3 times this year."

"Well, at least it's better than not going to Zaxby's at least three times my whole life."

"Sorry to disappoint, but your soulmate is vegan."

It was the first time they actually said it out loud and to each other.

"That has a nice ring to it."

"Yea, being vegan is nice." Maggie teased again.

"No dimples the soulmate part. I could get used to that." Alex chuckled.

"So, does this mean we are officially girlfriends?" 

"So this was a date. I was thinking that for a while when you said 'it's a date'." Alex said, not answering the question on purpose. She waited a few more seconds to add suspense even though she knew her answer.

"Yea"

"Yea?"

"Yep."

"Great, now you don't have work tomorrow right?"

"Nope, I'm free tomorrow up until 8."

"That's good because I'm taking you to the amusement park and you have to ride the Haunted House ride. It might not sound scary but it is the exact opposite."

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 Imra and Gayle had been texting each other frequently and almost at any chance they could get the whole week. Sometimes Imra would surprise Gayle and bring her food during her lunch break and vice versa. After two weeks of their first meeting, Gayle finally brought up the subject of there date.

G: Our date is today at 5:30. You might get dirty so wear something for that and make it comfortable.

I: Are you going to tell me where?

G: Yea.

I: When are you going to tell me.

G: When we get there.

After Imra read that text, she fell on her bed, frustrated that Gayle wouldn't tell her but also excited. She checked her clock, which told her she had only 45 minutes to get ready so she opted for a black t-shirt and joggers. She put her hair in a ponytail and did nothing for 20 minutes. Gayle let her know that she was outside and once she hung up the phone she was by the door in 10 seconds.

When Imra got inside the car and saw Gayle, she felt a gush of warmth inside her body. She remembered reading and hearing about when people saw their soulmate it was enough to turn their day from terrible to great in just a matter of seconds. It was the exact same feeling she was experiencing now. She was still grieving over Titan but Gayle made it easier for her to get through with the fact that she would never see her family ever again.

Gayle could feel Imra's eyes on her through the entire ride and decided to tease her about it later. Five minutes later, they arrived at their destination. 

"Pottery?" Imra asked, not having heard that word before.

"Yea, it's where you make things like vases and mugs."

Gayle opened the door for Imra and went to the front desk.

"Hi, I was the one on the phone two weeks ago about your pottery class today. My name is Gayle."

"Yes I remember, go on in to the door on your right."

Gayle took Imra's hand, not interlocking their fingers just yet.

Imra smiled at the feeling of Gayle taking her hand. She hoped that after this date they would officially become girlfriends. 

Gayle opened the door again and followed Imra inside. They weren't the first ones in but they weren't the last as people trickled in one by one. The class was self-taught, with instructions on the table. Gayle decided to go get the clay and Imra went to get the paint. 

"Here take this" Gayle said while handing Imra an apron.

They sat across from each other so that they were able to divide the tasks.

Imra was in charge of the pedal while she watched Gayle soften the clay.

"Ok, the clay is wet enough for you to help me mold. What should we make."

"How about two mugs" Imra suggested.

Gayle explained the process to Imra once more before starting the wheel. Once the clay got a round shape, Gayle put Imra's hands on hers so she could feel how it was being molded.

"This feels so satisfying some how and so weird." Imra said. They never had any substances like this on Titan. Usually people made things in a complex version of a 3-D printer. After two minutes of molding the clay, they made a decent shape of a mug. It was slightly curved at the top and the handle was a bit bumpy. They let it dry and made a second identical copy.

"When are we going to be able to paint it?"

"Tomorrow we will come back when it gets out of the kiln and we can paint it at one of our homes."

Upon hearing this, Imra quickly wiped her hands on the apron and then put the mugs in the kiln. She already knew what design she wanted to put on her mug and she hoped Gayle would put one similar to hers.

After getting cleaned up and into the car, Imra surprised Gayle by just going in for a kiss. Gayle of course was stunned for a second and then relaxed into the kiss. It wasn't a very long kiss and it was more like a peck on the lips but either way, a kiss was a kiss.

"Thank you for taking me here. It was really fun and I really hope we can have more dates like this in the future."

Gayle smiled at the thought of them still being together in the future.

"I really hope so too." Gayle said before giving Imra a quick peck on the lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> This is an image of what Kara was somewhat wearing:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1f/66/f4/1f66f4e8add242d3e11f4d8d7ae449d4--oversized-cardigans-oversized-cardigan-outfit.jpg
> 
> I also apologize for the punctuation. I never usually pay attention to that and it makes things confusing.
> 
> Also after this chapter you guys can give me prompts for each couple. I have like no ideas at this point and if I continue there might be no plot. Tell me all your ideas so this story can go somewhere. Writer's block hits me hard so give all the prompts you can here.
> 
> I also won't be writing during July because I'm going on vacation but hopefully afterwards my writer's block will be cured and I will update more frequently.
> 
> Remember to leave Kudos and comments.


End file.
